silly_survivor_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
I ain't just another pretty boy's number to use.
is the season premiere of DARvivor: Animation Royalty. Challenges Reward Challenge: The Crowning Each team had their own marked area filled with mud. The first player on each team to find a hidden crown in the mud will be the first crowned royals. Winners: Alex & Rebecca Immunity Challenge: Lock, Load and Light Six members from each tribe would race to assemble a boat from seven pieces and seven planks and then paddle the boat out into the ocean to light their torch from the raft. Once the six members return with the fire and the seven planks, the remaining six tribe members would assemble a puzzle. The seven planks from the boat would then be used to assemble a ladder to the top of a platform and place the completed puzzle in a slot halfway up. The first tribe to have their whole tribe at the top of the platform and light their fire barrel would win. Winner: Heroes Story Day 1 The 20 castaways touchdown in Samoa and join DAR for the start of the season. The orange Avery tribe consists of Adam, Alex, Crystal, Cypher, Jaiden, James, Jazza, Spechie, Tabbes & Tom. The purple Fleischer tribe consists of Adande, Devon, Dominic, Echo, Hannah, Illy, Life Noggin, Rebecca, Shannon and Tim. DAR explains the royalty twist is back in play. Everyone will now compete in their first reward challenge, where one player from each tribe will be crowned the first royals of the season. Alex and Rebecca both win. As perks they are immune from the first tribal council and will have access to the Royal Summit. At the Avery camp the tribe congratulates Alex on his victory. The tribe separates tasks with Alex in the lead, the men begin building the shelter while the girls go out in search of food. Spechie does not seem to take this well. At camp Alex and Jazza take the hardest work load of building the shelter while Adam, James and Tom work on getting a fire. Alex and Jazza are making quick progress. Over at the Fleischer tribe work was divied mostly evenly. Rebecca was drawing up a shelter plan in the sand while Adande and Devon began gathering materials. While everyone is about either socializing or setting up camp, Illy had secluded herself away from the others. Tim had noticed this and went over to encourage her. Day 2 It had rained over night and the Fleischer tribe was waking up. Shannon began feeling ill and was resting in the shelter with Rebecca comforting her. Elsewhere Echo and Hannah were talking strategy. Both agreed to try and start forming a core and pulled Life Noggin aside with the idea. The three quickly agree to work together. At the Avery tribe Adam, James and Jaiden are bonding in the nearby lake. The rest of the tribe notice their disappearance, and Tabbes seems particularly annoyed. Crystal and Cypher are out gathering firewood in hopes of getting a fire going soon. While both are working at a pretty equal pace, Cypher is struggling to carry her load and begins lagging behind. After noticing this, Crystal ends up taking half of her pile. The girls brought their supply to Jazza, Alex, and Spechie who were trying to start a fire with little luck. As Cypher left, Crystal expressed her concerns on her. They agree that Cypher be the top of their bootlist. Later on Rebecca and Alex are summoned to the Royal Summit. They learn that they must figure out a numeric code to open a chest and obtain an idol. With only one clue, both give up rather quickly and spend the rest of their time talking. They agree to look out for each other in the future. Day 3 The tribes arrived at their first immunity challenge. After hearing the instructions they strategise and split into their groups. Adam, Alex, Crystal, James, Jazza and Tabbes will run for Avery while Adande, Devon, Hannah, Rebecca, Shannon and Tim will run for Fleischer. Avery takes a quick lead, mostly due to having physically stronger runners then Fleischer. Shannon is also struggling to keep up due to her condition. However the tides change when James trips and falls off the frame he was on, forcing him to return to the start to catch up. This allows Fleischer to over take the lead and get to the puzzle section first. While Avery does their best to reclaim their position, Life Noggin and Dominic are quick to solve the puzzle and earn immunity for Fleischer. Returning to camp Avery is disheartened and begin to split up and plan for the night. Tabbes pulls together Alex, Jazza and Spechie and tries to put the target onto James for costing them the win. The boys are quick to agree, and even suggest they can get Crystal on board to. Spechie seemed bothered by this, but hesitantly agrees as well. Spechie soon tracks down Adam, James and Jaiden and reveals that boys are targeting James over Cypher. Shocked, the trio and Spechie agree to work together and try to turn the tables. Before tribal Spechie pulls Crystal aside as well and reveals what their supposed allies had done in changing the target. While she is unsure if it was true or not, her doubts are quickly dashed when she confirms the story with Jazza. Tribal Council At tribal council DAR learns of Alex stepping into the leadership role, as well as Cypher’s struggles adjusting to camp life. When asked how safe he felt, James reveals he knew his name was being thrown out there, causing some suspicious look from Alex and Jazza. With that it’s time to vote. Alex is currently wearing the Royal Crown, due to this he is immune and will not cast a vote tonight. When the votes are read, many jaws drop when Jazza gets blindsided with five votes to four against James. He says his farewells and gives hugs to both Alex and Crystal, the latter of which whispers a sad apology to him. Voting Confessionals Voting Confessionals